When Titans Rise
by Vindicator Eden
Summary: She was dead, having been killed by herself self-destructing. And now, a young mage calls out to her. It seems there is no rest for this Jaeger...


Disclaimer: The franchises here are not my own. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Everything was silent. There was only the light rustling of the dead winds upon the barren lands. Above the dark, tainted earth, rows upon rows of horrific monstrosities were bound, roaring and thrashing against their bindings, unable to move, while their creators, tall, slender beings possessing multiple arms, watched gleefully as they were created. And in a space in between, the remains of _h__er _drifted, broken, tattered and ultimately destroyed. But she was still alive, in a twisted sort of way.

_It's been so long..._

She watched everything. From humanity's rise, beating back the Precursor's forces, then the decision to cut funding for building her brothers and sisters. She watched as a wall, built from _their _bones, was hastily erected to try and delay their own doom. And finally, the final battles of the war, in which she fought in. She had seen the fall of the Precursor's puppets, and the sealing of the Tear. Now, her purpose already served, she could not do anything. She was now utterly _useless._ What would humanity do with a person that had no purpose? Lock her up in a museum, for the next generation to gawk at? She wanted to serve! She wanted a **_purpose!_**

_I want to help someone, one more time!_

Then the voice hit her head.

_I beg of you..._

'Beg? What was it begging for?' she thought.

_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_

'A servant? It's asking me to be it's servant!' she thought, confusion quickly turning into excitement.

_Oh, sacred..._

'Wait, sacred?'

_...beautiful..._

'Beautiful? Maybe.'

_...strong familiar spirit!_

'Strong? I certainly am.'

_I desire and plead from my heart..._

She could feel her body starting to put itself back together. Every gear, every wire, every plate, meshing seamlessly into what she once was. The Precursors were screaming, running away as she rose to her full height. Gears whirred, grinding against each other, while familiar fluids pumped themselves throughout her body, fuelling her. Finally, she looked up. A green portal, as tall as she was had appeared. _  
_

'Does it want me to go through it?' she wondered.

_Answer to my guidance!_

She was now sure. Behind her, savage snarls and horrible roars echoed. She didn't bother to turn around. Someone had given her a purpose, and she would gladly fulfill it.

* * *

An explosion tore through the courtyard, turning once green grass into burnt, shriveled husks. The people unfortunate enough to be near it tried to run away, only for them to get caught in it. Luckily, no-one died. But the cause of said explosion? One Louise de La Valliere, attempting to contract a servant. The explosion was far, far larger than her usual ones.

"Dammit, Zero, can't you even cast a spell properly?"

"She's the failure, what do you expect?"

"It's a wonder how she hasn't been kicked out yet..."

Louise coughed, waving blindly into the air to keep the dust and earth from her face. When she looked at where she had attempted to summon a familiar, there was...nothing. Nothing at all. She had failed.

"Look, Zero didn't summon a familiar!" Soon, the jeers were becoming more numerous. She couldn't take it anymore. She was truly a failure. A single tear made it's way down her cheek, then the dam broke, and she began to cry. The insults became even worse as a result.

Then, without any warning, a large metallic hand burst from the dust cloud, and hammered into the scorched earth, nearly turning Montmorency and Guiche into bloody paste. They had managed to jump back, however. Louise looked up from her crying to see the hand. 'What...What did I summon?'

"What in Brimir's name did Zero summon?!" a student shouted, as another giant hand punched into the earth. With a loud groan of metal, the humanoid shape started to rise. The students ran back, hiding behind Jean Colbert.

'What did she-' his thoughts were interrupted as the giant rose to it's full height...a truly staggering sight. The dust cloud still blocked the view, but Colbert guessed that it was at least 60 meters, maybe even more.

And then it waved a hand in the air, dispelling the cloud of dust that had obscured it's vision.

Kirche could only openly gape at the sight before her. Flame cowered behind it's master, afraid of the metal monstrosity that had risen. Montmorency had long since taken leave of her consciousness, with Robin inside her cloak. Guiche was dumbstruck, and Verdandi had dug underground in an attempt to get away from it. Tabitha merely thought: 'Interesting.'

And Louise? She was shaking. Her whole body shook! She was going to die! The giant golem was walking toward her. It was going to crush her under it's foot, turning her into-

"Hey, guys, you seem a little pale there."

Shocked, Louise's head shot upward so fast, one may have thought she had gotten whiplash. Did the golem just _talk?_

"Did you just...speak?" Colbert asked, quite shakily. The metal golem tilted it's head, as if it was confused.

"Yeah, I did. What, you never heard a Jaeger speak before?"

* * *

New stuff. Please, drop a review.


End file.
